Talk:Sons of Korhal
Can we move the Terran Dominion section to its own page? As the ruling government of the entire Koprulu Sector, I think it should be more than a couple paragraphs on the Sons of Korhal page. Especially since when Mengsk took over, the Sons of Korhal essentially ceased to exist as there was no longer a need for an anti-Confederacy rebellion. - Dark T Zeratul 20:38, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Foundation Is there any information suggesting SOK was founded in 2498? In Episode I Mengsk says that Korhal was destroyed "generations ago", suggesting it happened more than couple of years ago. XEL 18:24, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Considering a human generation is around twenty years, or at least between the production of a new generation, Mengsk's words don't make sense. Being in his 30s at the time of making that quote, I hardly think that Mengsk could have been fighting the Confederacy for generations. This is renered even more unlikely, in that it's implied that the rebellion took place after the Guild Wars, which ended in 2489. This is just over a decade, and at most could be considered one generation. 2498 appears to be the date in that Mengsk tells Raynor that he saw zerg "over a year ago." As this was made in December, 2499, "over a year ago" would theoretically refer to sometime in 2498, albeit before December. A shot in the dark, but he doesn't say "years ago" or "several years", etc. The final thing to consider is the events of Uprising, which take place over a matter of months. In it, we have Kerrigan in much the same way as she is in the game. It couldn't have occurred that long ago, given her relative age and portrayal-certainly not generations". Even take around seven years off and her relationship with Hung would be something that...well, something that I'm sure NAMBLA would have a field day of (sort of). As such, "over a year ago" is the only concrete reference we have and fits in the context of Uprising. It's always best to be careful around the big dates, considering that if one takes Zeratul's words literally in Episode IV, he's served Raszagal for "long millenia", despite being between 600 and 700 years old. Go figure.--Hawki 21:14, 17 October 2008 (UTC) "Generations ago" is certainly an exaggeration, but if Korhal was destroyed, for instance, shortly after the Guild Wars it makes sense. Uprising could take place few years after the foundation of SOK. XEL 07:24, 18 October 2008 (UTC) -Unless you're reading Uprising in a very different matter to me, it's clear that very little time passes between the destruction of Korhal and Mengsk's strike on Vyctor 5. It depicts Korhal's destruction at the start and continues from that point on.--Hawki 08:57, 18 October 2008 (UTC) But (IIRC) there were no specific infrmation on the timespan between the destruction of Korhal and attack on Vyctor 5. XEL 09:05, 18 October 2008 (UTC) After the destruction of Korhal and formation of the SOK, the "next few intervals passed without incident". Interval is another term for week. After that time period, Mengsk announces his plans to attack Vyctor 5 and heads off.--Hawki 11:33, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Think this is confusing? The Mengsk family timeline is getting stretched. Both Firstborn and I, Mengsk are suggesting that the Rebellion of Korhal took place a "generation" ago (which would put it before the Guild Wars, or possibly right after). Official retcon? I, Mengsk will have more details. However, the timing of the destruction of Korhal is basically set in stone; it hasn't wavered yet, and the wiki has to use the currently-existing sources. Uprising is quite clear that Kerrigan was rescued very shortly after the destruction of Korhal. Kimera 757 (talk) 12:52, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Terms like "millenia", "cycle", "interval" in StarCraft can be not too precise or literal (e.g. Zeratul serving Raszagal for "long millenia"). I think the destruction of Korhal was right after the Guild Wars, since (IIRC) the Umojan Protectorate was around during this time and suggestions from Firstborn, I, Mengsk etc. Anyway, there is no specific information about the timing of the destruction of Korhal, so I'm not going to change anything about this in the wiki. XEL 17:49, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Uprising was quite clear, actually, on the timing of the destruction of Korhal. Interval, cycle, tick and microtick have very obvious meanings; the different terminology is just military - it's like sayin 15:00 instead of 3:00 PM. Kimera 757 (talk) 21:36, 18 October 2008 (UTC) LOL, I was right =) Uprising's timing was indeed retconned. It's more logical, since Uprising made a mistake (not story-wise) placing the destruction of Korhal so close to the events of SC. Especially considering Mengsk saying Korhal was destroyed long ago. XEL 23:51, 4 January 2009 (UTC)